saranghae
by Ema Kinoshita
Summary: Maaf saya tidak bisa buat summary jadi langsung baca ne? WARN: YAOI NC 21 EUNHAE , yang gag suka gag usah READ!


**Title : YAOI**

**Author : Bella & P...I (author lain di samarkan)**

**Cast : Eunhyuk,**

**Donghae**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rated : M, NC-21!**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik tuhan , tapi kalau FF ini milik kku dan temanku  
Summary : - (saya gag bisa buat summary)**

**A/N: Annyeong chingudeul! Aku kembali menyebar YAOI~~ kkkk~~ sebenarnya ff ini adalah buatan teman saya , tapi ada sedikit perbuhan pada ceritanya , ya karena saya yang mengetik jadi aku mengubah beberapa alur~~ ya uda deh , selamat membaca , semoga kalian suak**

**WARN! : YAOI , BL , TYPO , NC-21 , anak kecil di larang baca! Tetep baca? Tanggung dosa sendiri~**

* * *

~OoO~

Pagi yang cerah ini aku bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja , ini perupakan hari pertama ku bekerja. Usia ku sekarang sudah 20 tahun namaku Lee Donghae.

Di rasa semuanya sudah siap~ aku pun pergi berangkat ke kantor~

Setibanya aku di kantor , aku berpapasan jalan dengan direktur perusahaan ini. Mata kami bertemu! Aku hanya tersenyum , usia nya tak jauh beda dengan ku , usianya sekarang 23 tahun.

Tidak lama kami berpapasan jalan , aku di panggil olehnya~ aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat ke arahnya.

"bisakah kau keruangan ku nanti? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" ucapnya padaku.

Deg!

Ada apa ini , jantungku serasa berhenti saat mendengar suaranya , suaranya itu bagaikan nyanyian yang menyihirku . bibirnya yang begerak itu sangat sexy errr ...

"hey , apakah kau mendengarkan ku?" pertanyaannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"a...a.. aku bisa tuan" jawab ku sedikit gugup.

"baguslah" jawabnya , lalu meninggalkan ku yang masih terpesona melihatnya.

~OoO~

Setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku hari ini , aku pun pergi menuju ruangannya.

Tok tok tok .

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangannya , aku merasa gugup , ada apa ini jangan-jangan jiwa ...

"masuklah" suara itu kembali membuyarkan lamunanku.

Ceklek ..

Aku membuka pintu ruangannya , dia sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya. Di meja itu tertera namanya "Lee Hyuk Jae" itu namanya.

Dia terlihat menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat ke arahku .

"oh ternyata kau" ujarnya , aku hanya tersenyum "duduklah" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di hadapan mejanya. Aku pun duduk.

"ada apa?" tanya ku to the point ..

"hmm begini donghae-ssi" kenapa dia tahu namaku? "tolong kau selesaikan proposal ini" dia memberikan beberapa kertas pada ku "besok harus selesai arraso?" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"ne" jawabku singkat sambil menerima proposal yang dia berikan.

"satu lagi , aku sedang mencari seorang asisten , apakah kau mau menjadi asistenku?" tanya nya , aku berfikir sebentar , hhe , aku punya sebuah rencana~

"baiklah" jawab ku dengan seringaian terukir di bibir ku.

"bagus , besok pagi , kamu datang kerumahku , langsung masuk ke kamarku dan bersihkan kamar ku , arrasho?" ujar nya

"baiklah" jawab ku singkat. Hati ku sangat senang sekali , apalagi sejak tadi aku hanya memperhatikan bibir mungil lee hyuk jae.

"kau boleh pulang" izinnya padaku , aku langsung pamit dan beranjak dari dudukku dan meninggalkannya.

~oOOo~

Setiba aku di rumah , aku langsung pergi kekamar mandi, membasuh tubuhku yang terasa lengket.

Serrrr ...

Air dari sower membasahi tubuhku , kembali aku mengingat namja itu, aku memejamkan mata ku sambil membayangkan bibirnya yang mungil , kulitnya yang putih susu itu , errr aku sangat ingin memakannya..

"shh" aku mendesah saat sesuatu di selangkanganku terkena air sower yang dingin . aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke arah selangkanganku , lihatlah aku hanya membayangkannya aku menjadi horney bergini~ aishh ...

~o```o~

Aku sudah selesai mandi , aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk yang di gantung di pinggang ..

Aku mengambil Iphone ku yang terletak di kasur , hey , ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan nomor ini sama sekali tidak aku kenal . lebih baik aku menelfon orang ini , mungkin ada perlu . aku pun menelfon orang itu sambil duduk di atas kasur.

"yeoboseyo" ucap ku saat telfon ku sudah diangkat.

"apakah ini lee donghae?" tanyanya

"ne nuguseyo?"

"ini aku lee hyuk jae"

Deg~~

Dari mana dia tahu nomorku?

"o...oh , ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"kau besok jadikan ke rumahku?"

"tentu saja~"

"kau sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi~ seriangian terukir di bibir ku.

"rahasia~" jawabu , dia tidak menjawab. "eh , kenapa kau diam?" tanyaku sambil membaringkan tubuhku yang masih berbalut handuk.

"ani , sudah ya , aku takut menganggu mu" ucapnya dengan nada lemah .

"aniyo , kamu sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok" elakku , sesuatu kembali mendesak di arah selatanku. 'sabarlah adik kecil' gumamku dalam hati sambil mengelus adik kecil ku yang masih berbalut handuk.

"ah , ya sudah , sampai bertemu besok" ucapnya lalu menutup telfon , aku sama sekali belum menjawab . sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

~O..O~

Aku tiba di depan pintu kamar apartementnya, ya kamarnya bernomor 3424.

Cklek ..

Aku membuka pintu , pintunya sama sekali tidak terkunci. Rumahnya terlihat berantakan. Aku memilih langsung membersihkan rumahnya.

"ruang tamu selesai~ kamar!" seru ku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu yang mungkin itu adalah kamarnya.

Oh God~~~ lihat pemandangan itu , aku sudah masuk ke dalam kamar ,ya itu adalah kamar hyuk jae~  
kalian tahu , apa pemandangan yang aku lihat saat ini?  
errr , pemandangan yang cukup untuk meruntuhkan iman seoranga choi Siwon , seorang anak yang taat pada tuhan pasti kalian tahukan?

Sudah , kembali kita melihat pemandangan yang terabaikan.

Dia tidur telentang , dan apakah kalian tahu? Dia hanya memakai Celdam~~ selimut yang sama sekali tidak menutupi tubuhnya. Perhatikan wajah nya yang damai itu , tubuhnya yang putih mulus , perutnya mempunyai ABS , jujur saja , perut ku hanya berbentuk sedikit , ya sedikit.

"engh" dia menggeliat , perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"kau sudah tiba?" tanya sambil duduk "sejak kapan?" lanjutnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"b..baru saja" jawab ku .

"bersikanlah , aku mandi dulu" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Hey~~ apakah dia tidak sadar akan yang di pakainya itu? Atau dia memang sengaja?

Blam~

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Dari pada melamun terus lebih baik aku membereskan kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian , aku selesai membersihkan kamarnya , dan dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berjalan menuju sofa yang terdapat di kamar ini , dia hanya memakai baju handuk (kalian tahukan? Maaf saya gag tau nama lainnya) dia duduk mengangkang memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus , dan ... jjeng jjeng jjeng aku tidak sengaja mengintip sesuatu yang ada di selangkangannya , punya nya itu cukup besar , cukup besar dari punya ku .. aishh ,, adik kecil ku kembali memberontak .. aku sudah tidak tahann!

Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya , aku duduk di sebelah kiri, aku menggeser dudukku agar dempet dengannya.

"donghae-ssi?" tanyanya

"eumm" gumamku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil bergelayutan di lengan kirinya. "biarkan aku begini hyuk jae-ssi , aku lelah" ucapku , aroma tubuhnya tertangkap oleh indra penciumanku. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab . "apakah kau tahu aku lelah karena apa?" tanyaku padanya , aku mendongakkan kepalaku , melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu , dan kembali melihat bibir mungilnya.

"pasti kau lelah karena kau membersihkan kamarkukan?" bibir mungil itu bergerak.

"ani" aku menggeleng , sedikit menampakkan wajah aegyo ku yang baru saja aku pinjam pada sungmin. *abaikan

"lalu?" dia menatapku bingung.

"aku..." sengaja aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku , aku mendekati wajahnya dengan menutup mata , berniat menciumnya.

Cup~

Bibirku berhasil menyentuh bibirnya , dia sama sekali tidak memberontak , sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan darinya , perlahan aku menjauhkan bibirku pada bibirnya dan kembali membuka mataku.

"aku lelah karena...karena aku lelah menahan nafsu ku yang sedari tadi aku tahan" ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala ku malu.

"Do..donghae-ssi , ingat aku ini atasanmu!" katanya memperingatkan

"ya ya~~ aku tahu itu hyuk jae-ssi , tapi..." aku kembali melihatnya "kalau kita melakukannya pasti terasa nikmat , kau tahu , tadi malam itu aku sudah 2 kali mastrubsi hanya gara-gara membayangkan tubuhmu yang..." aku menggerakkan tangan kiri ku menuju selangkangannya "sexy ini" lanjutku sambil menekan-nekan juniornya di balik handuk dengan jari telunjukku.

"donghae-ssi henti mmpffhh" aku membungkam bibirnya kembali , tapi kali ini aku melumat kasar bibirnya.

Bruk!

Aku di dorong kasar olehnya hingga aku tertidur di sofa yang cukup besar ini , sontak hal ini membuat lumatan ku terlepas dari bibirnya.

"ckk ,, jangan harap kau yang berada di atas Lee donghae!" ucapnya mengingatkan , aku pun menyeringai senang . "asal kau tahu saja" dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada ku , meletakkan kedua tangannya di antara kepalaku. "semalam aku sudah 5 kali mastrubsi karena hanya membayangkan kalau , juniorku masuk ke dalam hole mu , hae-ahh" ucapnya sedikit mendesah tepat di telinga kananku.

"enghh" aku memejamkan mataku saat dia menjit leherku.

"akkkhh" dia menggigit leherku , mungkin itu akan berbekas dan akan lama hilangnya. Hal itu berkali-kali dia lakukan , hingga dia berhenti tepat saat dia akan turun.

"ini sangat mengganggu" ucapnya ..

Krekkk

Dia merobek baju kaus ku dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat

"hey! Kenapa kau mmmhh" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku , karena saat ini bibirku di tutup oleh bibirnya .

Lumat , gigit , jilat.

Itu lah yang kami lakukan saat kami berciuman. Dia menjilat-jilat bibir bawahku , aku mengerti ,aku pun membuka mulutku dan dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

"eummhh" desah ku saat lidahnya menggelitik langit-langit lidahku.

Selang 15 belas menit kami beradu lidah , dia pun menurunkan ciumannya menuju ke dadaku

"hosh , hosh ,, ahh , hyuk jaehh" desah saat dia mengemut nipple sebelah kiriku , sementara tangan kirinya memilin nipple kananku.

"anghh ,, ahh , ahh ouhh , lephh..assh.. kannhh ohh , celanaku~" suruhku saat dia meremas juniorku yang masih berada di dalam celana , ouhh , ini sangat nikmat.

Tampa melepaskan jilatannya di nipple ku tangannya mulai membuka celana jeans , serta celana dalamku.

"ahh ,ahhh ... akkhh , angghh ,, lebihh cepathh oungghh" dia mengocok junior ku yang sudah terbebas .. bibirnya turun menuju perutku , dia kembali membuat kissmarknya di sana , mungkin setelah puas melukis(?) dia kembali menurunkan ciumannya.

"anghh , ahh ,, ahh ,, yesshh,, ouhh seperti itu ,..ahh lebuh cepathh" desahku saat dia memasukkan juniorku ke dalam mulutnya.. sesekali dia memainkan bola kembarku , kepalanya naik turun . tanganku yang sedari tadi meremas kursi bergerak menuju kepalanya yang berada di selangkangan ku , menjambak rambutnya , sebagai lampiasan kenikmatan yang aku rasakan

"ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh ,, akhh ,akuuhh,,mau ahh kelhhuarrhh AHHHH~~" aku mengeluarkan cairan putih kental ku di dalam mulutnya . aku menundukan kepalaku melihat ke arahnya , pipinya menggembung , dan tak lama kemudian mengempis , dia meminum sperma ku.

"rasamu sangat manis lee donghae" pujinya sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku .

Ciuman panas kembali kami rasakan.

"MMMMPHH!" teriak ku kesakitan , karena dia memasukkan juniornya tampa aba-aba , ini sakit sangat sakit , hingga aku mengeluarkan air mata.

Dia melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada ku "tahanlah" ucapnya sambil mengelap air mata ku dengan ibu jarinya.

"appo.." rengek ku

"apakah kita harus menghentikannya?" tanyanya meyakinkan , terlihat ada semburat rasa bersalah di wajahnya.

"ani" aku menggeleng "masukkanlah perlahan" izin ku.

Dia pun tersenyum , dia kembali memasukkan juniornya secara ke dalam Hole ku , ini terasa sangat sakit! Rasanya seperti pedang yang sedang merobek-robek hole ku.

"akkhhh!" teriak ku saat juniornya masuk semua. Air mata ku keluar lagi , mata ku terpejam , aku menggigit bibir bawahku , ini terasa sangat sakit.

"mianhae" ucapnya tepat di telinga ku , kembali ibu jari nya mengusap air mataku.

"bukalah matamu" pintanya , aku pun membuka mataku "apakah kau pernah mendengar kalau aku pernah menyimpan foto dirimu?" tanyanya padaku , rasa sakit yang mendera aku hiraukan , aku lebih baik berfikir dan sejumlah memori pun muncul.

"ya , aku pikir itu hanya gossip"

"kau salah" aku memiringkan kepala ku tidak mengerti "aku memang mempunyai fotomu , sangat banyak , bahkan ..." dia mendekatkan wajanya pada ku , hingga kening kami beradu "aku mengedit dirimu tidak memakai sehelai benang pun" ucapnya membuatku kaget.

"mwoo?" tanyaku tidak percaya ..

"ahahah , kau masih ingatkan seminggu yang lalu , saat kau mendaftar di perusahaanku?" aku mengangguk "sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu Lee Donghae" ungkapnya , sontak aku pun membulatkan mata ku.

"heheh, saranghae Lee Donghae!" serunya , aku sama sekali tidak percaya! Sama sekali tidak , apakah yang aku dengar ini adalah nyata atau hanya mimpi? Entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat senang , sangat senang , apakah aku juga mencintainya , kalian tahukan? Kalau selama ini aku selalu gugup di depannya , apakah itu namanya cinta?

"lee donghae , saranghae" lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"nado saranghae , lee Hyuk Jae" jawabku malu-malu , aku yakin sekarang ini ada semburat merah di pipi ku. Wajahnya terlihat senang , Gummy smilenya pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Gomapta hae" ucapnya sambil memelukku , kau tahu , hal ini membuat juniornya semakin dalam memasuki hole ku. Aku sedikit mendesah, karena ujung juniornya menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana.

Masih dalam keadaan berpelukan , hyuk jae menggerakkan pinggulnya , mengeluarkan juniornya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di hole ku.

Jlebb,,,

"anghhhh" aku mencakar punggungnya , nikmat bercampur sakit yang kurasakan , karena di berhasil menumbuk sesuatu di bawah sana .

"angghhh ,, ahh,,ahh,,ahh" dia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur sambil membuat kissmark di leherku.

"ouhh ,,, ahh ... nghhh AHHH.. there! Ahh... fashhhter~~" desahku.

"kauhh sangat ..ahh,,sempithh haehhh..ouh" desah hyuk jae sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"ahh..."

"nghhhh"

"ahhh.. ahhh"

"shhh ,, ahhh"

Suara desahan kami menggema di kamar hyuk jae , dengan keadaan hyuk jae berada di atasku , sedangkan aku berada di bawahnya , kaki kananku yang berada di sandaran kursi , sementara kaki kiriku terjuntai di lantai , kami masih tetap berada di sofa..

"ahhh ,, akuhh mauhh keluar.." desahku saat terasa lahar putihku akan keluar..

"ouhh ,, ahhh~ apahh yangg ... ahh kau,,shhh lakukanhh?" tanya ku di sela-sela desahanku , dia menutup ujung junior ku dengan ibu jarinya .

"sebentar lagihh , hae... kita akan keluar bersama ..."

"ouhh ,, ahhh ,,, ahhh ,, lepaskannnhhhh!"

Sodokan hyuk jae semakin brutal saat aku merasakan punyanya berkedut.

"ahh..."

"ahhh...shhhh AHHHH" desahan panjang kami keluar saat bersamaan hyuk jae mepelaskan jemarinya dari juniorku dan di menyemburkan sperma nya di dalam holeku ..

"hoshh,, hoshh" saat ini hanya deru nafas kami yang terdengar.

'plop' "nghhh" dia mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole ku.

"saranghae lee donghae~~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"nado saranghae , lee hyuk jae" jawabku membalas senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

END

*lap keringet.  
the second my FF rated M~ gomawo buat yang uda baca! Dan jangan lupa review kalian SANGAT di butuhkan ,, gomawo!


End file.
